Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 4-39747 (Patent Literature 1) relates to the above-described technical field. The seat disclosed in the publication includes a foamed cushion member molded into a seat shape, a bag-like covering body for covering the cushion member while being fixed thereto, a first cover serving as the surface cover for covering the front surface side of the covering body, a second cover serving as the peripheral cover for covering the rear side of the covering body, and a slide fastener for connecting the first and the second covers.
The seat is configured to allow the peripheral edge of the surface cover to be detachably connected to the peripheral edge of the peripheral cover with the slide fastener. Connection of the peripheral cover to the surface cover in the tension state may apply the load to the slide fastener, which is likely to cause damage to the slide fastener, or wrinkles and slack in the surface cover. Accordingly, there has been proposed the structure having the pulling-over part famed in the cushion member to which the surface cover is fastened through pulling-over with the hook-and-loop fastener, for example, magic fastener as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-254268 (Patent Literature 2).